


Blades

by Iamlostfindme



Series: A Match Into The Water [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, rebel!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamlostfindme/pseuds/Iamlostfindme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eleanor has a deadly addiction and Louis is a rebel (sort of?)</p>
<p>Triggering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades

Blades

-In which Louis is a rebel (sorta) and Eleanor has a deadly addiction.-

She locked herself in the bathroom. Swinging the cabinet door open, reaching for the little box she kept the blades in. She took a look at her arm, the healing scars were practically begging her to open them up to let them bleed. Ignoring the little voice in her head, telling her to stop, she picked up the blade. Playing with it in her fingers for a few seconds, she drew it across her skin. Biting her lip as she pressed the blade in a bit deeper, gasping because of the sudden hurt, she lifted it off her skin. Reaching for a washcloth, she turned on the sink, wetting her wrist. The blood coming over her, she dabbed the dry towel onto her owet wrist. 

Sighing, she threw the towel in the hamper. Sliding down against the door, she reached the floor. "ELEANOR!?" Her mother's voice yelled, pounding on the door. "I'll be right there" she whispered, tracing her own wrist with her fingers.

\---------------------------------

Smirking as the man (whose name was still unknown to him) took out a pocket knife from his jeans pocket, ad started to walk towards him. A few shady looking people around them.The man pushed him against the wall, pulling him back by his hair. "Your name, blue eyes?" the mans raspy voice asked, he rolled his eyes. "That's none of your business, baldy" Louis said, not making any effort to get the man off of him. "Wanna say that again, punk!?" the man threatened, Louis shrugged "I said; That's none of your businesses, baldy. Gosh baldy, I don't think it's that hard to-" The flat part of the knife was against his neck. Kneeing the man in his soft spot, Louis caught the knife  mid-air. Closing it, he ran off into the darkness. Nobody tried to stop him, they all knew how good he was with a knife.

"Louis!" his step father barked as Louis walked into the house. "Hey." Louis nodded, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Pepsi. "What are you doing here so late? It's past your curfew!" His step father demanded. Louis took a sip of his Pepsi, "Since when do I have a curfew?" he asked. "Since your mother and your bratty sisters moved into my house, since then you've had a curfew, boy." The older man said, leaning against a counter. "My sisters aren't bratty! And I was never notified about this curfew." Louis shook his head, throwing the can in the garbage. "Get out of my house." Step father said, Louis turned around "What!?" "Get. Out." he snarled. Louis scowled, not bothering to argue with the man, he was too tired for his shit. Grabbing a backpack and stuffing some stuff in it, he kissed his little sisters foreheads, and was out the door, shooting his step father a dirty look. 

\---------------------------------

"El!" he whispered, tapping on his girlfriends window. "El, come on!" he begged, knocking on the window now. Well, that woke her up, she shot up from her bed, looking around frantically until she spotted Louis. Sighing, she opened the window, he climbed, in landing on her bed. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, as he threw his bag under her bed. "Stupid Dan kicked me out." Louis mumbled, taking off his shirt. "Kicked you out! What for?" she whisper shouted, he pulled on a shirt "According to Dan, i had a curfew." he said. She looked confused "Since when?" "That's what I said!" Louis said, climbing into her bed next to her.  

"Now, enough about Dan and shit. Whats going on with you?" Louis kissed her temple. Though he would never admit it, he was always so soft on her, he was so sweet and different. But he was still the crazy him, he was I guess what you can say, was whipped. 

"I'm fine." she whispered. After an uncomfortable silence, he looked down at her. "You cut again?" he said it almost like a statement, but she nodded anyway. "Yes."  

He didn't ask why. He didn't yell at her. He accepted it, he tried to help her at times. He never pushed her into telling him things. That's the way she liked it. She never really questioned the bruises on his body, or the long scar on his bicep, or why he would come home so late. She knew why. He was a smart ass, he would get himself in trouble, but he would enjoy it. He liked getting in trouble so he could get himself out of it. 

\--------------------------------

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Pressing a kiss to her wrists after every word. "I love you too" she whispered, smiling lightly at him. "You mean the world to me, you know that?" he asked, catching her eye for a minute. She nodded slowly, watching him. "I never want to lose you, El." he spoke again. She could tell he wasn't lying. He was telling her how he felt, she felt a small smile come on her face.  "Never ever" she whispered, kissing his lips quickly.  
\----------------------------------

4:03 AM the digital clock read from on her dresser. The two were half asleep, little kisses here and there, a bit of lazy talking. They were lost in each other. Talking to each other like nobody in the world matters. She doesn't know how long in life she's waited for a relationship like this. She didn't wish for her to be suicidal or to have a rebellious boyfriend, but she did wish for somebody to love her like so. 

"Eleanor?" a voice said. It wasn't Louis. It was her father.

Her father didn't approve of Louis, Eleanor didn't approve of her father dating a new women. Her father didn't bother asking Eleanor about herself, he only knew about Louis because the boy had shown up outside his house, waiting for Eleanor to take her out. 

She didn't answer her father. She just cuddled into Louis' chest, mumbling something he couldn't make out.  

"I kissed the scars on her skin..I still think your beautiful and I don't ever wanna lose my best friend" he sung quietly, holding her close to him. "Louis" she whispered, "Yeah?" he asked. She had pushed the covers off of her, and grabbed Louis' bag from under her bed. "We're leaving" she said, throwing a bunch of her clothes into the bag. "Where too?" he asked "Somewhere. I think we need a break from Yorkshire" she said, going into her bathroom that lead to her bedroom. She came back with a few utilities and such, throwing them into the bag as well. Tip toeing into the hall, she reached her fathers safe. Trying to think of the combination he never told her, when she had tried all of their families birthdays. Then it hit her; his divorce with her mother. 11-10-08 she did the combination, and the door swung open. Grabbing at least seven hundred dollars, she locked it again, walking back into the room. She threw the money into the bag as well.

"Ready?" he asked, she grabbed her purse, holding her car keys, and nodded. He pushed up her window, letting himself out first, promising to catch her if she missed a step. 

She grabbed his hand as they walked into the hotel, shouldering his bag. "Hello, a room for you?" the young women at the front desk asked, Eleanor nodded "Yes,"   
\--------/---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
